The present invention relates to repair of damaged blades of screw propellers.
It is a common occurrence for the propellers of watercraft to be damaged by coming into contact with submerged objects or surfaces, such as sand bars, beaches, rocks, or reefs, or by coming into contact with floating objects. During travel to remote locations, replacement can only be accomplished by carrying along a spare propeller. This is expensive and requires the carrying of a heavy and bulky object.
Although it is known to repair damaged propeller blades by reshaping them and adding material, such repair requires considerable expertise and specialized equipment. This is, the propeller must be sent to a special shop, which is often inconvenient and which often involves a substantial waiting period. Also, such repair is relatively expensive.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and simple method and device for repairing damaged screw propellers, which method and device do not require special expertise or equipment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a screw propeller repair method and device which involve the use of relatively very lightweight and compact materials.